


Hoshi Eats BBQ Baby Back Ribs

by Pepsi (Pepsiiii)



Series: One offs [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, among other things, they eat ribs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26166784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepsiiii/pseuds/Pepsi
Summary: Hoshi doesn’t think he’s in love with Lev or anything, but as he lays in his bed and thinks over the current state of his life, he ponders the idea of love and he comes to the conclusion about how he might really be in it right now (the love that is, not his bed. He’s in his bed. He’s definitely in his bed and it’s a very nice bed. It was the first thing he bought with his first giant check from the official Olympic team. He loves this bed. It’s such a nice bed.Hoshi was laying in his bed), with Lev.OR; Hoshiumi Korai everyone
Relationships: Hoshiumi Korai/Haiba Lev
Series: One offs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936612
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	Hoshi Eats BBQ Baby Back Ribs

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't done and won't be finished ever because it was for an event I dropped out of. The story is completely untouched basically and uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, I hope you enjoy.

-

**@** ** _Hoshiumaii_** **_replying to_** **@** ** _LevHaibaofficial_** **: TALL HAS NEVER BEEN ATTRACTIVE BEFORE RIGHT NOW!**

**-**

Hoshiumi Korai was drinking, as adults do on occasion, while sitting on his very comfortable couch inside his very comfortable living room, as people with houses do on occasion, scrolling through his twitter and trying his best not to throw his phone at the wall out of boredom, as Hoshi does on occasion (when the mood strikes him. When the boredom surrounding his everyday life grows so suffocating that breaking something or screaming in retaliation against the mundane and mild is the only way to clear the air; to empty those strong lungs of his and fill them with fresh air again). 

Hoshi is on his phone, looking at his twitter, sipping on his drink (it's a cheap beer he picked up at the family mart after practice. His body wasn’t aching-the best of ways- and the buzzing he felt after a good day of moving constantly for 14 hours was beginning to wear off. Nothing felt as good as productivity, whatever he decided was ‘productive’ that day. Sometimes it was just relaxing and enjoying himself; sometimes it was spiking a ball so hard Hinata stared at him as they used to in high school. Sometimes it was just existing. Anyway cheap beer. It’s in a can even though Hoshi far prefers bottles) and feeling his brain melt. He’s a bit tipsy, the room is a little blurry but it’s fine. He looks at his timeline and sees a post.

_ @Hoshiumaii is a dick. Fucker 😒 _

Hoshi looks at the tweet. ‘ _ @yakusmorisuke’.  _ Ah. Yaku. 

Hoshi liked Yaku a lot. Yaku was loud and passionate and didn’t take shit from anyone ever. Hoshi was the same way. He thought Yaku was a bit too touchy when it came to Atsumu but who was Hoshi to talk about pushy when it came to team members ( no one lets him live Hinata down). Hoshi doesn’t blink, he instead puts the beer on the coffee table in front of him and then types out a short reply.

**_@yakusmorisuke FUCK YOU! HE IS NOT!_ ** __

He taps the ‘reply’ button and goes back to scrolling. 

A few seconds later he gets a notification.

**_@yakusmorisuke replying to @Hoshiumaii : ??? Since when do you like Lev???_ **

Lev? 

Hoshi looks at the reply and then swipes up to see what he replied to. 

**_@LevHaibaofficial you’re ugly in this pic lmao🤣 [Vouge.jpeg]_ ** __

Ah. 

Oops. That isn’t the tweet calling him out. Damn. 

Well, Hoshi was nothing if not a thoughtful man. He knew of the pitfalls of intoxication and as such, he realized that every action had a consequence unforeseen by the eyes of a mere human man. Him picking up the beer and choosing to drink it was a choice he made. Him defending some random guy from Yaku’s mean comment was also a choice he had (albeit one he didn’t know he was making. Hoshi had a thing for being a hero though. It was nice to feel needed, useful. Also, the outfits were pretty cool. He liked to think he was more of a Luffy type than a Superman though) made. So he, the man who knows all actions have their natural reactions or counter actions or something, replied.

**@** **_Hoshiumaii replying to @yakusmorisuke: SINCE NOW! HES ANYTHING BUT UGLY!_ **

**_@Hoshiumaii replying to @yakusmorisuke: FUCK YOU. IM NOT A DICK! I'M A BADASS_ **

Hoshi looked over the tweets and stared, seeing that everything was where it was supposed to be. Good.

He shut his phone off for a moment, feeling his eyes growing a bit dry. His hands pat around the couch for his eye drops (between couch cushions, next to pillows, on the coffee table, hung on the walls— he had eye drops any and everywhere in his apartment whenever he needed them. Which was constantly) and once he grabs one (in the cushion under his ass) he quickly drops a few drops in each eye, feeling the cool sensation of liquid relief and watches as his vision blurs in that eye-watering way, making everything melt into hazy oranges and browns, some blue and white, but mainly brown since his living room was brown. He doesn’t blink the drops away, instead choosing to just enjoy the feeling of wonderful relaxation overflowing. The taste of beer in his mouth wasn’t anything great and the grime of sweat and outside people was all over him, but Hoshi felt no need to move away from his little spot on the couch. He sat, content, staring at the ceiling fan and humming the theme to _O_ _ ne Piece,  _ specifically the first one— the  _ best  _ one. 

-

**_@Hoshiumaii replying to @LevHaibaofficial: IS MAKEUP EXPENSIVE OR IS HE JUST THAT PRETTY?_ ** __

_ - _

When Hoshi was 17, he broke his wrist trying to jump off the roof of his girlfriend’s car (and prove he could in fact fly even off the court). It was a terrible crash (for him). The way he jumped (harshly jumping on the roof to get more height as if it was a trampoline) caused the roof to cave in (it was a convertible. The roof was one of those retractable ones with the more cloth-like covering— like a trampoline) and Hoshi fell through and bumped his head (bashed his skull in if you asked him) and kinda dinged his wrist (broke it completely and dislocated it if you asked his doctor). It was a  _ terrible _ crash. 

Hoshi was unable to play volleyball for 2 months. It was  _ hell _ . He broke his left wrist. Hoshiumi Korai is right-handed. 

It was weird. The whole experience was weird. 

Hoshi never knew how much he relied on his left hand until it was out of commission for 2 months. Obviously— Hoshi knew he wouldn’t be able to play volleyball. He knew that. It was a personal hell that consisted of him punching the wall at least 40 times in the first 3 weeks (his right hand was badly bruised for a while), lots of crying into his mother’s chest and his  _ super-adorable _ duck pillow’s  _ plush-baby-yellow-softness  _ (his name is Calendar. Hoshi got him from a bank, it’s a long story so— we’ll put a pin in that for now) but he expected that. 

What he didn’t expect was having trouble writing. He didn’t expect to have trouble walking up and down his stairs. He didn’t expect to find turning lights on so  _ damn  _ difficult. 

He… he thought that losing his non-dominant hand would be a hindrance, sure. Obviously. But he didn’t think it would be such a big one. Hoshi thought losing his left arm for 2 months would be like having a spoon and fork but suddenly you can’t use the spoon but  _ it's okay  _ because forks are just spoons but with cuts in it! He would work around it easily and be fine, maybe a bit inconvenienced in certain liquid-based situations (like  _ showers!) _ but fine. 

(He got a root canal a year prior and couldn’t chew with the right side of his mouth for about 3 weeks without, at best, an uncomfortable tenderness and at worst, a chilling, world-ending pain. He was completely unable to eat some of his favorite and unfavorite foods for those 3 weeks. His mouth still  _ worked  _ but it wasn’t a  _ whole.  _ Also, his tongue was really heavy in his mouth- it was a whole thing)

But he came to learn that being without a left arm was more like having… like… like waking up and having one eye blink and the other not.

It was mainly disorienting (no different than that of a blinking eye). The left arm was his built-in paperweight. Sure it wasn’t capable of writing or spiking balls; sure it couldn’t grip things as hard as the right hand could; sure it wasn’t his first choice with anything ever, but Hoshi did a lot of the grunt work of ‘ _ the human experience in the common age’  _ with his left hand. Closing doors as he’s moving forward; randomly touching all the things in the store as he walks past while his other hand is pushing the cart; scratching his ass while he’s focusing on literally anything else ever; holding his hair back as his right-hand gets the hairband off his wrist or the table or his mouth; did he mention the paperweight? 

It was a big weight. Hoshi wrote in a similar position every time he did anything. That position is that of him physically laying on his desk, with his left arm framing the paper as his right hand did all the heavy lifting. If the competent, harsh and fierce (usually having cool white spikey-rounded-tip hair and also really nice big eyes) main character with the brains who does all the work was his right hand, then the loveably-stupid, heartfelt dope (usually with small eyes and a lazy smile also—too much blush drawn on.  _ The cute swirly ones not the simple two-lined ones _ ) of a brawn was his left hand. Apparently Hoshi likes his left hand. 

Hoshi didn’t know how much he adored the sweet-hearted side character till the creator killed them off in a giant unneeded fight scene (who falls through a fucking car roof? Talk about contrived) that did  _ nothing  _ for the plot, and  _ nothing  _ for the fans (the OST wasn’t even  _ cool!  _ It was nothing but some cheap-ass American song! It was clear the music department was at the end of their rope and the budget was thin. Ugh) but Hoshi still punched the wall for 2 weeks and cried into Calendar for just as long and wouldn’t  _ ever  _ shut the fuck up about it to any and everyone who asked why his knuckles were bruised and why his eyes were puffier and not dry looking for once.

(Never know what you got till it’s gone or  _ something _ )

He remembers being really pissed at himself for getting stuck like that. He was good about keeping himself healthy and alive but he wasn’t as good about not doing stupid shit (his argument was usually ‘ _ well I can. Why shouldn’t I if I can?’  _ and really who can fight against such solid logic? Not his doctors or therapist that’s for  _ damn _ sure). His girlfriend was really great throughout the whole thing. They ended up breaking up because Hoshi fucking trashed her car but, all things considered, he could’ve ended up worse off. She was great. A bit too concerned about her car for his tastes but, hey he was really concerned about his arm so that was probably something that annoyed her. 

Hoshi was all about looking at things from every angle(having the added gift of not blinking made looking at every angle far easier too! It was useful). His angle was usually the best one but who was he to knock it before he tried it? (Example: trampoline roof incident) after breaking his wrist he can say he’d enjoy not doing it again. 

The drugs were nice (he doesn’t like how loopy it makes him but it was somewhat nice to have his eyes closed for so long so often. Usually they open at 6 AM and don’t close until around 10 PM) but not enough to warrant the...  _ everything _ else. 

This all left Hoshi with a new appreciation for his left hand and a new question about his life.

_ What else do I take for granted _ ? 

-

**_@Hoshiumaii: I WONDER IF LEV LIKE VOLLEYBALL… I DO!_ **

_ - _

Hoshi doesn’t know when the singular reply mistake turned into him making another two posts about Lev. 

He supposed it was just an inside joke now.

_ Yaku brings it up during their warm-up stretches in the gym. Hoshi is currently falling into his split position (gymnastics help with increasing total jump height! Take that Mr. Sunshine Shouyou) when Yaku speaks up. _

_ “So Lev huh?” _

_ “Who?” _

_ “The guy you said wasn’t ugly. His name is Lev.” _

_ Hoshi feels the comforting stretch of his leg muscles as he stretches more. He’s humming along to the music coming out of his earphones. Yaku blinks as he waits for Hoshi’s answer.  _

_ “Oh yeah. What about him?” _

_ Yaku blinks at him again (he does that a lot). He’s smiling now. That’s never good. _

_ “You replied to the wrong post, didn’t you?” _

_ Hoshi was a lot of things. A man who admits his own mistakes, especially ones as important as accidentally replying to the wrong tweet, isn’t one of them. _

_ “Of course not! I knew exactly who I was defending! That guy is anything but ugly!”  _

_ Yaku is smirking and Hoshi is glaring (but it's light-hearted and they’re friends or whatever) and Hoshi speaks back up as he moves from a split to a butterfly stretch. _

_ “He’s the love of my life. I’m madly in love. I can’t just sit around and allow you to shit talk MY Lev Hampton!” _

_ “Haiba.” _

_ “I know that. Slip of the tongue.” _

_ “Uh-huh.” _

_ “Please don’t assume I don't know the name of my future husband Yaku-san!” _

_ And then Yaku started laughing and Hoshi was laughing and everyone else in the gym was looking at them and Bokuto started laughing too. It was nice. _

That’s probably where it started. 

It would be unfair to say Hoshi has taken the joke too far. He hadn’t. He just didn’t know where to stop. 

**-**

**_@Hoshiumaii : AND WHEN MY BOYFRIEND IS A WORLD CLASS MODEL? WHAT THEN TWITTER? HAHAHA_ **

**-**

There’s a lot that happens in between the energetic moments of Yaku and Hoshi laughing about their new inside joke and Hoshi being confessed to by the prettiest man he’s ever seen. They kiss too (Hoshi swears on his life that he definitely kisses Lev that night on the farm ...well more accurately Lev kisses  _ him.  _ Lev leans in and Hoshi lets him and Lev closes his eyes and Hoshi wasn’t going to but he does to and suddenly there’s lips,  _ so so soft _ , on his own lips,  _ very much not as soft, _ and then there’s tongue at some point but that’s beside the point— what matters is that a world-class model wanted to kiss  _ the  _ Hoshiumi Korai so badly he just did it. It was great. They kissed— they kissed).

But all that in between, it doesn’t really matter. Not really. 

Maybe he’ll talk about it later.

Probably not.

But he _ might _ . 

  
  


**-**

**@Hoshiumaii : MY BF ATE A APPLE RAW!! LOVE IS REAL!!**

**-**

Hoshi doesn’t think he’s in love with Lev or anything, but as he lays in his bed and thinks over the current state of his life, he ponders the idea of love and he comes to the conclusion about how he might really be in it right now (the love that is, not his bed. He’s in his bed. He’s definitely in his bed and it’s a very nice bed. It was the first thing he bought with his first giant check from the official Olympic team. He loves this bed. It’s such a nice bed. Hoshi was laying in his bed) , with Lev. 

Lev was so different from Hoshi. 

**-**

**_@Hoshiumaii replying to @LevHaibaofficial : WOAH! ARE YOU EVEN REAL?_ **

**_-_ **

“Ko-chan.”

(Lev had been Hoshi’s boyfriend, officially, for about a week now and Hoshi didn’t know what to do with himself)

“Your hair…”

(Lev and Hoshi have been together for about a week now and Lev has already made himself very comfortable in Hoshi’s daily schedule. Hoshi wakes up, he opens his eyes, checks his phone, stares at the ceiling for a few seconds, gets up to go piss, pisses, then walks over to the sink- or shower depending on how gross he felt- and brushes his teeth. As he’s brushing his phone dings and he gets a message from none other than his  _ boyfriend _ . It’s usually something along the lines of “ _ Ko-chan look it’s you!”  _ And then some picture of an animal or toy, usually a bird, with large eyes staring at the screen with some sort of caption or writing on it saying “ _ I...am… me...gay little.. is man” _ . It’s always something like that, it's always stupid and Hoshi never understands what it means, what Lev is trying to tell him nor what the point of the message is. He’s never anywhere in those pictures and even if he was he doesn’t see it at all. But, but, instead of getting insulted or something valid like that, Hoshi just smiles and sends back “ _ what _ ?” only to spit, gargle some mouth wash and then see Lev replied with something along the lines of “ _ haha stupid ❤️ GM” _ with the occasional over usage of kissy faces emojis and other additives)

“ _ It's so cute!”  _

_ ( _ Hoshi would then after brushing his teeth, quickly shave and wash his face, a simple process of shaving and rubbing a wash-cloth on his face until his skin was red and then splashing cold water over the now itchy skin. He did this easily and quickly, making sure to have his favorite ‘ _ hype-intense-the-battle-begins anime OST’  _ playlist on. He shuffled it, duh, but somehow every morning without fail he always seemed to get stuck on the ‘ _ Ultra Instinct’  _ theme once he was getting dressed. It was weird. But he was pumped and hyped and totally felt like he himself may begin using ultra instinct in any fucking moment so, maybe, it wasn’t  _ that bad) _

“Ko-chan are you listening to me?”

“No.”

“Oh. That's fair.”

“I was thinking about my morning routine.”

“Oh really? Do tell because mine is the fucking  _ worst.  _ Ugh- you ever wake up and have to partake in a  _ 14-step long morning routine?  _ Don’t it’s worse than anything else ever—”

“No it isn’t.”

“Fuck you it isn’t! Name  _ one thing  _ worse.”

Lev is sitting on the couch (Hoshi’s couch. His wonderful comfortable couch for him, himself, and he. It’s the couch he lays on when he gets mildly wasted in his house and he adores it. Such a great couch. He didn’t think it could get better. Truly. But then Lev came over and sat down and smiled and said “ _ Ko-chan sit with me!”  _ and he had already taken Hoshi’s specific, gold standard, perfect,  _ Hoshiumi-Korai-Certified  _ spot on the couch- the one with the perfect distance from the coffee stable and with the most butt cushions- and Hoshi wasn’t going to just  _ not  _ sit on  _ HIS _ couch, in  _ HIS _ favorite spot. So he sat on Lev, something Lev apparently wanted, and now they’re just relaxing and sitting and existing together. While on the couch) and carding his fingers through Hoshi’s hair. He really enjoys doing that. Hoshi enjoys feeling it.

“A 15-step process. Duh.”

“Huh.”

“Yeah.”

“You’re really smart Ko-chan.”

“Fuck yeah I am!”

“Fuck yeah you are! I just said that stupid!” 

And now Lev is laughing.

**-**

**_@Hoshiumaii replying to @LevHaibaofficial : DOGS BARK! I LOVE MY BOYFRIEND! WE ARE THE SAME!_ **

**_-_ **

Hoshi doesn’t like pretending. He finds the concept of pretending to be childish and a waste of  _ his _ precious time (Hoshi really must make it clear. He doesn’t say things with the hopes that it'll ruin someone else’s day or make them doubt the worth of whatever he’s denouncing right then and there. Hoshi just says whatever the fuck he wants for himself for the rest of the world to hear. He doesn’t believe in the pleasantries fed into the minds of the self-deluded and self-deprecating. Hoshi does what he wants, because he wants, and says it because he wants to— audience be damned) and Hoshi was far too busy to just waste time whenever he wanted, especially on frivolous things like _ pretending _ .

Why would anyone ever  _ pretend _ when they could just do? What was the point? Why would Hoshi, a man who throughout his entire life has been pretty good about treating himself and others with a deal of respect, ever disrespect himself by pretending to be something? To pretend anything even? See, Hoshi didn’t think  _ imagining _ and _ pretending _ were the same thing. 

Imagining is what one did when they had an idea in their mind, something (maybe small and untapped or big and overflowing) and they needed to ponder the thought before putting their entire self into it.  _ Imagining _ is what Luffy did before jumping into a barrel and drifting out to sea, finding Zoro in the process and then getting his hands on a small boat to begin his quest as pirate king.  _ Imagining _ is what Saitama did before buying the tailor-made suit and gloves, before training so hard he lost all his hair, before quitting his job and devoting himself to the cause (and life goal) of being a  _ hero-for-fun _ .  _ Imagining _ was what Gon did before running off down the same path as his deadbeat dad (no, Hoshi _ wasn’t  _ over it); what Killua did before running off away from his oppressive family; what Leorio did after watching his best friend _ fucking die  _ because they couldn’t afford to get him treated; what Kurapika did before… _ everything he did. _ Imagining was the first step of anything, a silent call to action and the beginnings of all great movements ever and always. The same could  _ NOT  _ be said about  _ pretending. _

_ Pretending _ was the childish practice of LYING. The official definition of  _ pretend  _ is to  _ ‘speak and act so as to make it appear that something is the case when in fact it is not’.  _ To speak and act so as to make it appear that something is the case when in fact it is not. W _ HEN IN FACT IT IS NOT! NOT _ ! That is a  _ LIE. _ Hoshi is a lot of things but he has never, ever been (and never ever will be) a liar. Children lie on the daily, constantly for no reason at all because they could and nothing could stop them. They have no responsibilities and nothing to hold them back from lying to themselves and the world about what they are, would be, or wanted to be. Hoshi  _ never _ played pretend. Hoshi thought, and then he did.

He didn’t pretend to be older, nor capable of blinking or taller—really anything else impossible to achieve. He didn’t want to put himself through the pain of a perfect world where he was whatever was deemed ‘perfect’ only to wake up from his dream and see the same unblinking eyes staring back at him when he looked in the mirror the following morning. Hoshi had seen people pretend and it never worked for them. He saw his dad pretend (all that man ever did was pretend) and look how that worked out for him ( _ put a pin in that _ ). It simply wasn’t healthy. Hoshi was nothing if not healthy (mind and soul, all that good stuff). 

This was all to say, in a long way, that Hoshi didn’t enjoy Lev putting on his clothes and acting like him when he should've been in bed, kissing Hoshi senseless or reading on his phone slowly (Lev was a very slow reader. It took him over 10 minutes to read menus at any restaurant they go to. It’s cute. Hoshi thinks it suits him) or doing his hair (his hair is  _ very  _ pretty. Hoshi enjoys kissing it and messing with it and pulling it or whatever was allowed. He just liked Lev) or  _ anything _ other than commenting on how cute Hoshi’s  _ ‘Rock Lee _ ’ themed boxers were.

**-**

**_@Hoshiumaii replying to @HinaHinaShouyo: HAHAH GAY BOY_ ** **!** **_I WIN AGAIN!_ **

**_-_ **

  
  


Hinata is in the hospital, Lev is in New York and Hoshi is eating baby back ribs with Kageyama in, apparently, the best BBQ restaurant in all of Atlanta. 

Now, Hoshi can’t say what is and isn't good American BBQ (no experience, no point of reference and all that), but he can say ( _ with no hesitation) _ that the ribs in his hands are  _ definitely _ the best ribs he’s ever had and Kageyama, if his expression says anything,  _ definitely _ agrees. 

Hoshi hates American food and misses his boyfriend a bit. Kageyama is having a good time eating but doesn’t understand why everything is so sweet. Also, his best friend is in the hospital and he’s really in the danger zone. 

“You think Hinata will be okay?” Kageyama asks after sipping at his sweet tea (he asked them to put milk in it and the server looked at him like he asked for her to pee in his cup).

“Probably NOT.” Hoshi replies as he bites into his freshly boiled sweet butter corn. It's sweet. Everything is sweet. 

_ Why was everything sweet? _

**Author's Note:**

> I said it wasn't fucking done.......... ahhahahaa...... anyway
> 
> If you enjoyed go read my other fics :) comment your thoughts, praise me insistently, go on twitter and yell at me to be productive. It really means a lot when you do!
> 
> //Twt//@Burnttoastwbttr


End file.
